Amber
" Amber" can be exchanged for various items. "Amber" can be obtained from the Tailor Shop, Furnishing Lottery, or by Recycling items. Amber Trading Post *Official information "Amber Trading Post" can be accessed from screen => Shop or as a store on Castle St. Costumes= |-|Items= |-|Limited-Time Only Sale= Available period: From after the maintenance on December 11th, 2018 to until December 24th, 2018 at 11:59 PM EST. Available period: From after the maintenance on November 27th, 2018 to until December 10th, 2018 at 11:59 PM EST. Available period: From after the maintenance on October 9, 2018 to until October 22nd, 2018 at 11:59 PM EST. Preview Costumes= Adult Imperial Knight Trial (Preview).png|Imperial Knight Trial Mountain Corps Trial (Preview).png|Mountain Corps Trial Scholars' Assoc. Trial (Preview).png|Scholar's Assoc. Trial Farming Society Trial (Preview).png|Farming Society Trial Wedding Attire (Same Hair).png|Wedding Attire (Same Hair) Luxury Wedding Attire - White.png|Luxury Wedding Attire: White Luxury Wedding Attire - Pink.png|Luxury Wedding Attire: Pink Luxury Wedding Attire - Blue.png|Luxury Wedding Attire: Blue Seaside Wedding Attire.png|Seaside Wedding Attire Sunset Wedding Attire.png|Sunset Wedding Attire Night Sea Wedding Attire.png|Night Sea Wedding Attire Sakura Wedding Attire.png|Sakura Wedding Attire Blk Steel Knight Armor.png|Blk Steel Knight Armor Blk Leather Soldier Garb.png|Blk Leather Soldier Garb Blk Scholars' Uniform.png|Blk Scholars' Uniform Swimwear - Black.png|Swimwear: Black Swimwear - Summer.png|Swimwear: Summer Swimwear - Green.png|Swimwear: Green Dark Night Wear.png|Dark Night Wear Traditional Green Outfit.png|Traditional Green Outfit Yano Market Clothing.png|Yano Market Clothing Civilian Formal Wear.png|Civilian Formal Wear Forester's Garb.png|Forester's Garb Citizen's Clothing.png|Citizen's Clothing Marriage Garments.png|Marriage Garments Adult Clothes.png|Adult Clothes Citizen's Summer Wear.png|Citizen's Summer Wear Summer Sailor Uniform - White.png|Summer Sailor Uniform: White White Traveler's Garb.png|White Traveler's Garb Red Traveler's Garb.png|Red Traveler's Garb Traveler's Garb.png|Traveler's Garb Add here Child & Baby Farmer Trial (Preview).png|Farmer Trial Dhorme Child's Clothing.png|Dhorme Child's Clothing Galphin Child's Clothing.png|Galphin Child's Clothing Farm Child's Clothing.png|Farm Child's Clothing Children's Formal Wear.png|Children's Formal Wear Kid's Swimwear - Summer.png|Kid's Swimwear: Summer Kid's Swimwear - Green.png|Kid's Swimwear: Green Summer Kid's Citizen's Apparel.png|Summer Kid's Citizen's Apparel Kid's Sailor Uniform - White.png|Kid's Sailor Uniform: White Kid's Yano Market Clothing.png|Kid's Yano Market Clothing Add here Ihm Baby Suit.png|Ihm Baby Suit Add here |-| Equipments & Ihm= Equipments Scholar's Hat.png|Scholar's Hat Mountain Corps Cap.png|Mountain Corps Cap Fishing Hat.png|Fishing Hat Beret Navy.png|Beret Navy Elnea Hat.png|Elnea Hat Elnea Coif.png|Elnea Coif White Triangular Kerchief.png|White Triangular Kerchief White Earmuffs.png|White Earmuffs Honey Bear Ears.png|Honey Bear Ears White Bunny Ears.png|White Bunny Ears Back Bear.png|Back Bear Baby Bear.png|Baby Bear Wedding Veil.png|Wedding Veil Bridal Comb - Preview.png|Bridal Comb Silver Frame Monocle (Preview).png|Silver Frame Monocle Black Half Frames (Preview).png|Black Half Frames Red Half Frames (Preview).png|Red Half Frames Red Wellington Glasses(Preview).png|Red Wellington Glasses Blue Wellington Glasses (Preview).png|Blue Wellington Glasses Purple Wellington Glasses (Preview).png|Purple Wellington Glasses Red Square Frames(Preview).png|Red Square Frames Blue Square Frames(Preview).png|Blue Square Frames Purple Square Lensed Glasses (Preview).png|Purple Square Lensed Glasses Add here Ihm Cocoi Suit.png|Cocoi Suit Add here |-| Interior= Tapestry - Roselle.png|Tapestry: Roselle Tapestry - Lale.png|Tapestry: Lale Tapestry - Atrium.png|Tapestry: Atrium Elnea Kingdom Map.png|Elnea Kingdom Map White Jumbo Stuffed Ihm.png|White Jumbo Stuffed Ihm Jumbo Phomos Doll.png|Jumbo Phomos Doll Add here |-| Limited-Time Items= Adult Wizard Halloween Costume.png|Wizard Halloween Costume Night Feast Dress.png|Night Feast Dress Add here Child Kid's Wizard Halloween Costume.png|Kid's Wizard Halloween Costume Halloween Jacket.png|Halloween Jacket Punkin Kid's Coat.png|Punkin Kid's Coat Punkin Jacket.png|Punkin Jacket Add here Baby Punkin Baby Costume.png|Punkin Baby Costume Add here Equipment Yellow Punkin Hat.png|Yellow Punkin Hat Punkin Hat.png|Punkin Hat Black Devil Horns.png|Black Devil Horns Black Wings.png|Black Wings White Ghost Mask.png|White Ghost Mask Devil's Tail.png|Devil's Tail Small Demon Wings Black.png|Small Demon Wings Black White Ghost Backpack.png|White Ghost Backpack Recycle "Recycle" can be accessed from screen => Shop or the store in Castle St. Recyclable items are Tailor Shop costumes and equipment, Furnishing Lottery furniture, Amber Trading Post items. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom (Mobile) Category:Held Items